The present invention relates to a solvent extraction apparatus comprising a heating plate or the like, a boiling vessel for a solvent, an extraction thimble for a sample to be extracted and a cooler for condensing evaporated solvent vapours, which cooler preferably via an adaptor is connected to the boiling vessel, a lifting rod passing through the cooler, the rod preferably having a round cross section and in its lower part being provided with a drip rim or the like, which preferably is provided with holes and on which the thimble is detachably fixed. The drip rim or the like is intended for guiding condensed solvent to the thimble. The thimble can be moved vertically into different positions during the extraction by means of the lifting rod.
Extraction devices for analysis of fat or the like have existed for at least 100 years Modern methods known for about 30 years relates to an, extraction while boiling the sample in a solvent followed by a vapour extraction and a vapour condensate extraction at a continued boiling of the solvent. These known devices supply a great need They have however, a disadvantage since they are not wholly satisfactory from the view point of working environment Thus, solvent leaks via coolers and areas of sealing for instance. It is also necessary to move the sample between different steps which also means that solvent will get out into the premises. Therefore, there is a great need for an extraction apparatus which will emit a smaller amount of solvent to the premises.